Tin Man 2 : You and Me
by SkySabin96
Summary: After the battle of the eclipse, everything seems to be back to normal. But, a new evil begins to rise and threatens the crown. While on the journey to defeat this new enemy, relationships form and new love is created. DG/Cain Az/Glitch
1. Prologue

**(I do not own Tin Man. I only own the storyline and any new characters.)**

_**Prologue**_

**It has been two months since Dg and Azkedellia destroyed the witch and saved the O.Z from eternal darkness. The Queen is back in power, with Ahamo at her side. Most of the longcoats have been captured or killed. Only a few managed to escape. The dark tower has been demolished for good and along with it, its horrible history. The O.Z is now beginning to recover from its 15 year turmoil.**

**The royal family has returned to the ever peaceful Finaqua. Glitch got his brain back, but he is still Glitch. There is still a little bit of Ambrose in there, but mostly Glitch. The Queen welcomed Glitch back as her royal advisor. She also allowed Cain and Raw to stay at Finaqua as long as they want. Cain is now Dg's bodyguard, not only by the Queen's wishes, but his as well. He feels a strong need to protect her, and he can't seem to figure out why. Dg is also beginning to feel something too, but she isn't sure either.**

**The people of the O.Z are still anxious about Az. They continue to give her cold glares whenever she is seen. Dg only cares for Az's recovery from her situation and is always there for her sister. So now we join them to see what journeys await in their futures, and what surprises they face.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

**"This is inhumane torture.", Dg said as she stood on the stool, while the seamstress to put the finishing touches on her ball gown. Azkedellia stood watching her sister. "It's not really that bad Dg. Just be thankful that you don't have to wear a corset. So stop complaining.", Az replied. "No. I can't stand wearing dresses. And heels tend to make it worse. It makes me feel **_**too**_** girly.", Dg said. The seamstress stood up from her work. "Princess, step down from the stool and twirl slowly for me please.", the seamstress asked, and Dg did as she was asked. After the seamstress was satisfied, she put her hands on her hips and said, "My work is done here.". She quickly gathered up her tools and left the room.**

**"Dg it looks amazing.", Az said clapping. Dg looked down. She had to admit, it was beautiful, but she still didn't feel like herself. Then she remembered that it was time for her ball lessons with Tutor. "Az, help me out of this thing.", Dg said trying to reach behind her back and undo the buttons. Az just laughed. "What are you laughing at?", Dg asked. "I'm laughing at you little sister.", Az replied honestly. "Well I might as well get used to it. People are gonna be laughing at me tomorrow night.", Dg replied. "What do you mean?", Az asked curiously as she undid the last button on the dress. "People are gonna laugh when I trip trying to walk down those stairs. I'm gonna trip and fall flat on my face.", Dg replied as she stepped behind the changing screen.**

**"Oh Deej. They are not gonna laugh at you, cause your not gonna fall. Believe me, you are **_**not **_**gonna fall.", Az replied. Dg looked at Az. "How do you know that?", Dg asked. "I just know.", Az replied. Dg could tell that Az knew more than she was telling. There was something that Az knew, that she didn't.**

**Dg stepped out from behind the screen. She now wore a blue blouse, with velvety feeling pants, and boots that came up to her knees. Ever since they had moved back to Finaqua, this was her usually attire. Her mother and Az had tried to talk her into wearing dresses, but Dg refused to wear any except for special occasions. So her mother had the seamstresses make her some pants. "Well come on. Tutor is probably waiting for me.", Dg said walking to the door. When she stepped out the door, her eyes met a pair of icy blue eyes. Those eyes belonged to a certain Tin Man, whom Dg and Glitch had rescued just 2 months ago. "Hey Cain.", Dg said. "Hey princess. You ready? Tutor is waiting for you.", Cain replied. Dg nodded as Az walked out behind her. "Well, I'll see you later Az.", Dg said as she started down the hallway. "Alright.", Az replied watching her sister walk down the hall with Cain, then sneaking off to the ballroom.**

**It had been like this ever since they returned to Finaqua. Dg would have lessons and Cain would escort her there. Actually, he escorted her everywhere. He was almost like her shadow. But she didn't mind. Dg watched Cain in the corner of her eye, his eyes were hard and cold blue, with the hint of gentleness she loved about him. He tried to hide it, but Dg knew it was there. Suddenly, his eyes caught hers briefly, her eyes darted back to the front of her, blushing from embarrassment. What she didn't see however was that Cain blushed too.**

**They met up with Tutor in the dining room. He sat at the long table, which was set with silver plates, spoons, forks, knives, and wine glasses at each plate. "Dg. It's good to see you today.", Tutor said standing from his chair and greeting her. "You too Mr. Cain.", Tutor added. Cain tipped his hat. "Hey, Tutor. So what are we going over today?", Dg asked. "Ball and dining manners.", Tutor replied. "Oooh sounds fun.", Dg replied rolling her eyes. "Well let's get started.", Tutor said as he pulled out a chair for Dg, and with that, the lesson began.**

**Tutor got frustrated quick. Dg's tomboyish habits were less than to be desired. She wasn't the least bit lady-like. She would burp, laugh, then say excuse me. Cain coughed to cover up his laughter at Dg. He couldn't help it. Tutor showed Dg how to call for a toast. He lightly tapped his glass. The tiny cling rang throughout the dining hall. He then motioned to Dg to try it. She picked up her fork and tapped her glass. Except, she tapped the glass a little too hard. The glass shattered when the fork hit it. Dg dropped the fork shocked. Cain dropped his head to where his hat was covering his face and just laughed. Tutor gave up. "Ok let's move on.", Tutor said getting to his feet. He grabbed Dg by her elbow and took her to the ballroom. Cain followed in suit.**

**"What not?", Dg asked. "You'll see.", Tutor replied. He grabbed hold of Dg's arm and grabbed Cain by his arm and dragged both of them to the top of the stairs. Unbeknownst to Cain and Dg, Glitch and Az were watching from a hiding place, waiting for the festivities to start.**

**Tutor put Dg's arm through Cain's arm and then walked back to the bottom of the stairs. "What's going on?", Dg asked when Tutor turned around and looked at them. "You are practicing being lead down the stairs by an escort. As your escort will do tomorrow night.", Tutor said. "WHAT! I have to have an escort?", Dg replied stunned. Tutor nodded, "And he has already been chosen for you.", Tutor added. "Well who is it?", Dg asked. Then Cain cleared his throat. Dg looked up at him. "It's you?", Dg asked. "Is there a problem?", Cain asked as he looked at her. Dg smiled, "No. I would rather it be you than anyone else.". When she said that, something inside Cain, felt like butterflies. Why? He had no idea, but it felt good.**

**Glitch and Az couldn't help but laugh at Dg's reaction to an escort, but they had expected what she would say when she found out that it was Cain. They high-fived each other. The matchmakers had struck again.**

**"Ok now, you two, slowly descend the stairs.", Tutor instructed. Cain and Dg slowly walked down the stairs. Oh this was easy, Dg thought. But then her mind darted back to the fact that now she was wearing flat bottomed boots, and tomorrow night, she would be wearing heels. Oh that would be fun. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, Tutor met them there. "Now it is time for you to learn the next step. The waltz.", Tutor explained.**

**Both Dg and Cain cringed when they heard the word "waltz". "Glitch. Azkedellia. Come out here please.", Tutor said. Dg looked over to see her sister and Glitch coming towards them. "You were there watching the whole time weren't you.", Dg told Az telepathically. "Maybe.", Az replied with a sly grin. "Now. Dg Glitch will teach you, and Mr. Cain, Az will teach you.", Tutor explained. Then the dancing began.**

**At first all anyone could hear out of Glitch was, "1…2…3…Oww…1…2…3…Oww.". But Dg got better and no one heard anything else. Dg looked over at Cain, who didn't seem like he was having any problems.**

**Finally the lesson was over and everyone returned to what they had been doing previously. "Wasn't that fun?", Dg said as Cain walked her back to her room. "If you say so Princess.", Cain replied. Finally they came to Dg's door. It was getting late so it was pretty much time for bed. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow.", Dg said turning to face Cain. "Yep. I'll come get you when breakfast rolls around. Then you have to have your last lesson before the ball.", he told her.**

**"Ok.", Dg replied. "Goodnight Princess.", Cain said tipping his hat. "Goodnight Cain.", Dg replied with a gentle smile. She went in her room and closed the door. Cain smiled back as he walked away. **


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

The night of the ball finally arrived. DG and Az were in Dg's room getting ready, and they soon got caught up in a conversation. "Glitch is so cool. He is smart, funny, and handsome in his own goofy little way. He always makes me laugh.", Az said as she brushed DG's hair. "Oooh, sounds like my big sister has a crush on a certain royal advisor.", DG said smiling. "Maybe, but I'm not the only one with a crush. What about you and a certain Tin Man?", Az asked as she set the brush down.

"There is nothing going on between me and Cain. We are just friends.", DG replied, knowing where Az was going with this. "Really? Well when mother and father started talking about your possible escorts, Mr. Cain spoke up rather quickly and volunteered.", Az said messing with DG's hair. DG looked up, shocked. "What?", she asked, Az smiled. "He volunteered before anyone else could say anything.", Az replied. "Did he say why?", DG asked, trying to get more information. Az shook her head no. "If I know Cain. He probably did it to keep an eye on me.", DG replied. Part of her wanted to believe that, but the other part wanted it to be for a different reason. Az could see something in DG's eyes that DG couldn't see or just didn't want to see. "Well. You're done. So let's go meet our escorts.", Az said gently pulling DG to her feet. They quietly walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Cain, Glitch, and Raw stood at the entry doors to the ballroom. It was about time to go in. Suddenly they heard footsteps coming down the hall. They turned to see the two princesses. Cain's eyes grew wide and his jab dropped, figuratively, when he saw DG. DG was wearing a white gown with gold lining. The dress was strapless and flowed out at the bottom. Her hair was up in a bun with a silver tiara resting on her head. She looked so beautiful, he couldn't help but stare.

DG was also having a problem with staring at Cain. He wore a dark blue jacket with a white undershirt. He had on white pants and black boots. His jacket had gold buttons. And he wasn't wearing his hat. His icy blue eyes were unshielded. All she could think was wow.

They had both snapped out of it only when they stood in front of one another. Even then, they had a hard time taking their eyes off of one another. "You clean up pretty good for a cowboy.", DG said smiling. "You're not so bad yourself princess.", Cain replied. Cain broke his gaze, even though he hated to. DG too, hated it. That's when she realized that Glitch, Az, and Raw had been staring suspiciously at her and Cain. She coughed a fake cough and looked at Raw. "Raw, it's good to see you.", DG said hugging him. "It good to see you too DG.", Raw replied grinning. There was something about that smile that made DG suspicious. He bowed to DG and Az before quietly walking into the ballroom.

Just then the Queen and Consort walked up, hand in hand. "Good evening everyone.", the Queen said with a gentle smile. Then suddenly a short man came through the door. "Your majesties, we are ready for you.", he said before ducking back behind the door. "Well I guess that's my queue.", Az replied. Suddenly the doors opened and music began to play. Glitch offered Az his arm and she took it. Az's gown was red with silver trimming. Her dress had straps which hung loosely on her shoulders. Her hair was half up and half down, with two strands of curls on both sides. She wore a silver tiara identical to DG's.

Glitch was dressed in similar colors. He wore a wine red jacket with a white undershirt. He wore brown pants and black boots. He, Cain, and Raw all wore medals of honor that the Queen had given them. As Az and Glitch descended the stairs, the crowd hesitated at first but then they gave her a warm welcome. Now it was DG's turn. She gulped when she saw how big the crowd was. Cain saw her and realized that she was scared.

He pulled her aside and held her hands. "DG, are you ok?", he asked concerned. _Of course she's not ok, idiot. Don't you see her freaking out,_ he thought to himself. "I don't know if I can do this Cain.", DG replied. "Yes you can. Why are you so scared?", Cain asked. "What if I trip and fall? I'll not only embarrass myself, but I'll embarrass my parents.", DG replied. "Everything is going to be fine. I won't let you fall.", Cain told her, squeezing her hands. DG still looked hesitant as she looked at the ballroom doors. "DG, look at me.", Cain said. Her baby blue eyes met his icy blue ones. There again she could see the gentleness that she loved. "Do you trust me?", he asked. She looked at him, confused. When she didn't answer, he asked her again, "Do you trust me?". "Yes. I do.", she replied.

"Ok. Then you believe me when I say that I'm here and I won't let you fall. Right?", he asked. DG nodded. "Alright, lets go.", Cain replied, walking her to the doors. The doors opened as they approached. Cain offered his arm to DG and she took it. And they walked to the top of the stairs. "Crown Princess DG and her escort, Colonel Wyatt Cain.", the man announced. _Colonel huh?_ DG made it a point to question Cain about his new rank later. Then DG and Cain began walking down the stairs. DG held her head high as they walked. She knew her hands were shaking, that was until Cain grabbed them in a firm but gentle squeeze to remind her that he was there.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they joined Glitch, Az and Raw, waiting for the Queen and Consort to be announced. Az gave DG a smile and said telepathically, "You did it.". "I probably couldn't have done it without Cain.", DG replied. "I know. I heard.", Az replied with a silent giggle. "Her majesty Queen Lavender, and her escort, Consort Ahamo.", the man announced as the Queen and Consort walked down the stairs. When they joined everyone at the bottom of the staircase, it was time for the dance of the royals.

Glitch led Az out onto the dance floor, followed by Cain and DG, then the Queen and Consort. The music began to play. Cain politely offered his hand to DG, who gladly took it. She placed her other hand firmly on his shoulder, and his other hand fell to her waist, pulling her closer to him. DG tried hard not to blush. This was the closest she had ever been to him. Not that she minded. As the music played, Cain whisked DG around the dance floor. _For just learning how to waltz, he was pretty good at it_, DG thought. Cain too thought the same about DG.

When the song ended, DG and Cain split. Cain bowed and DG curtsied back. "Time to go mingle.", Cain told her. Great, DG's favorite part of the night, talking to people she didn't even know. DG nodded. Cain gave her his genuine Wyatt Cain smile which meant, _everything will be fine_. DG smiled back as Cain ducked into the crowd. Even though she fought the urge to go with him, she held back and began to mingle.

Both DG and Cain danced with other people. At one point DG saw Cain dancing with an attractive blonde. A twinge of jealousy ran through her. All she wanted to do was jump on that girl and rip every blonde hair out of her head, but she restrained herself. Why was she so jealous? Cain deserved to dance with other girls, not just her. She tried to push those feelings to the back of her mind.

Cain too was having difficulties with jealousy. Every time he saw her dancing with another guy, his blood began to boil. He had to restrain himself from wanting to punch every single one of the guy's teeth out. Hold up! Wait just a flat second. Why was he feeling this way? Surely it was just because he was protective over her. But if that was the case, he would want her to meet a nice guy to spend the rest of her life with. But even then the thought of that gave him a bitter taste in his mouth. He too pushed the thoughts away.

DG had just finished dancing with Glitch, when as she turned around, she bumped right into somebody. "I'm so sorry.", DG said embarrassed. That was until she realized who it was. "I was just looking for you.", Cain replied looking at the princess. "Really? Why? To make sure I hadn't fainted or tripped?", DG asked with a sly grin. Cain smiled back. "No, I was going to ask you to dance. But since you want to be a smart ass, I think I will go ask one of the nice ladies over there.", Cain said innocently. Then DG's twinge of jealousy flared up again. She frowned.

"I would love to dance.", DG replied taking Cain's hand. When the music began to play, DG recognized it to be "Everything I Do, I Do It for You" by Bryan Adams. _Why in the heck are they playing this_, DG thought. However that thought left her mind as her and Cain danced slowly to the music.

"So how are you enjoying the party?", Cain asked. "It's ok. It will take some time getting used to.", DG replied.

"So you're Colonel Cain now? When did that happen?", DG asked. 'This morning actually. Your parents called me into their office. When I got there, they asked me if I would take the position, and I accepted. It's really no big deal.", he replied.

They were quiet for a minute until Cain broke the silence. "You do look stunning tonight.", Cain told her.

"Stunning as in decent or stunning as in hideous?", she asked. He looked at her curiously.

"Stunning as in beautiful.", he replied. Ok now that made DG blush. She was almost speechless, but she managed to say, "Thank you.". His intense icy blue eyes melted into her soft blue ones. For that moment, they could not break their gaze. They were entranced with one another.

They were only forced to break the intense gaze when the doors to the ballroom were thrown open and a voice came from them.

"Your majesty! We have a serious problem!", a soldier said dragging another soldier who had been wounded through the ballroom. Cain pushed DG behind him protectively. She looked over his shoulder and saw the soldiers stop in front of the Queen. The soldier spoke to her quietly. The Queen looked shocked about what the soldier told her. She looked around and met Cain's questioning gaze. Cain could tell that something wasn't right.

"Come on.", Cain said turning and grabbed DG by the hand. They followed the Queen, Consort, Az, Glitch, and Raw towards the conference room.


End file.
